


Alvin and the chipmunks Amazing twists

by ALBRAIN233



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALBRAIN233/pseuds/ALBRAIN233
Summary: What would happen if you're fishing and it suddenly starts to rain extremely dangerously. The winds and the waves take you to a place that you would've never imagined to be stuck in. Well this happened to one of the Seville brothers. The place he gets to, is the home of some people. How will those people especially a certain girl react when they meet Alvin Seville? (STORY COMPLETE)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

On a hot, no, actually on a super hot afternoon, in the sea was a small cheap inflatable boat that had Someone in it. It was somone who wasn't so happy because, one of his brothers promised to come fishing with him but they did not come. His brother named Simon, was busy getting books from the library so he wasn't able to come. Simon's older brother named Alvin, who was in the boat, was unhappy that he was alone. Simon promised him that he would come but, he still didn't come. "Next time I'll ask Theodore if he can come with me? I'm sure he'll say yes. However he's afraid of the water because he can't swim and he thinks that a shark will eat him. maybe I'll ask Dave but, he comes home late from work everyday. Ugh, just when I wanted to spend some time with at least one of my family members, they are to busy to come. Yeah forget Alvin Seville" this young man kept mumbling. He was Alvin who was fishing on a hot afternoon. It was the middle of summer which explained why it was so hot. Alvin was using an inflatable boat that he found online. The boat was too cheap to be true. Knowing Alvin, he would probably want an expensive boat however, he spent all of his money on a new guitar which was six hundred dollars. All he had left was twenty five dollars. "I regret buying this boat. Just look at it. It has Pelican poop everywhere, it smells funny, the engine doesn't work and it has a lot of junk that belongs to the previous owner of this boat" said Alvin as he tried to hold the food he ate earlier in his stomach.

He had been waiting for hours for a fish to bite the hook. He was sleepy, hot and thirsty. He forgot to bring a water bottle. He only brought some crackers which he ate an hour ago. At least he wasn't hungry. Alvin didn't know that there was a dangerous storm coming. The sky was gray and thunder started clap. The loud noise startles Alvin who unintentionally let's go of the rod. It lands outside the boat in to the water. Alvin slaps his forehead and says "Oh great" he then tries to reach and grab the rod but, it suddenly began to rain and strong winds were making it more difficult. "Come on you stupid thing" Alvin mumbled again. He was so close to reaching it but then, the boat begins to rock back and forth making Alvin trip and fall on to the water. It was raining hard, there were strong winds and strong waves coming towards Alvin's boat. "Oh come on" said Alvin as he tried to get back in the boat. It was hard but he manages to get back in however, his fishing rod was long gone because of the waves. His red t shirt and his khaki shorts were soaking wet. His nicely combed hair was ruined and he lost his sun glasses.

"That's it. I am not going to go fishing again unless someone comes with me. Screw it i'm going home" said Alvin, but the sea wasn't going to let him go home. It had plans for Alvin who started use the double boat paddles. It was hard for Alvin to see because the rain was lading on his face and the wind wouldn't even let him open his eyes. It was like he was in the middle of a hurricane. The boat was rocking violently and a bit of water was getting inside. It was getting worse for Alvin. His arms were getting tired from moving the paddles back and forth. "Oh yeah I can call for... help" Alvin was upset to see that his phone didn't have signal and it was about to die. Alvin starts to boil. He was not happy with what was happening. "HEEEEEEEELP, IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE?" Alvin shouted but it was no use. No one was going to hear him. He was far from shore because the waves were taking his boat with him in it. "Someone, anyone HEEEEELP" he kept shouting until his throat started to hurt. No one responded. Alvin felt like breaking down and boohooing. He thought that he was going to be stuck in the boat until he gets old and dies. He thought no one would find him. Half an hour later, Alvin falls asleep while it continues to rain violently.

Meanwhile somewhere around the sea...

A girl was getting ready to go to bed while her sisters were chatting about a male who was in love with one of them. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, do you think that he's in love with..." The younger sister looks at her older sister. The middle one looks at her older sister as well and they both giggle. The oldest looks at them and says "Girls, I know who you're referring to okay. I've said this about a billion times. I am not interested in Brycen. He's the type of guy who plays with girls feelings. He has broken so many hearts. Remember when my best friend Candice and him were dating? He only accepted to be her boyfriend just to get attention from other girls. He even admitted to her that he was just using her. He wasn't in love with her. Candice was broken-hearted. The only good thing that happened was that she slapped him so hard across the face that, he still has her hand mark on his cheek" Her sisters look at each other. They then look at their older sister and one of them says "Britt, those were just rumors. We don't know if they're true but, I remember that Candice told us that the rumors weren't true. She told us that she broke with Brycen because she... felt unworthy of being his girlfriend which sounded ridiculous to me. Also about the hand mark on his cheek, Candice told us that she and Brycen were play-fighting. She said that she accidentally gave him that mark. You know what, I think you're right Britt, maybe he is like those guys who just play with girls feelings" the older sister smiles because she now knows that she isn't the only one who thought the same. "You see Jeanette, even Ellie believes me" said Brittany before folding her arms.

Jeanette blows out some candles before saying "Sorry Britt, for not believing you. Maybe you're right. Maybe Brycen just wants to use you like he did with Candice" Brittany unfolds her arms and goes to her bed. "It's alright Jeanette, I forgive you. Anyway let's go to sleep girls. Tomorrow will be a great day because, it's Charlene's birthday"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alvin was awaken because of the sun that was shining brightly. It wasn't raining anymore. The sky was blue and strong waves were gone. However something wasn't right. The teenage boy notices that the boat wasn't moving. It was completely still. "Do you think he's still alive?" "I don't think so" "We better tell Chief-" "Wait, I got an idea. I'll poke him with this stick to check if he's dead" suddenly Alvin felt something poking him in the chest and then his face. "HEY" Alvin sits up and he startles two kids who found him. "Aaaaaaaaaah, he's a zombie" "Let's run before he bites us" The two kids were a boy and a girl and they run away. Alvin looks around and much to his surprise, he was at shore but, this wasn't where he came from. Where he was at now, was a small island. There were trees, mountains and birds. Alvin tries to get to his feet but his legs wouldn't move. This is because his legs were asleep. Do you ever feel something strange in your legs when you've sitting Chris cross for hours? Alvin was feeling that. So he decides to wait a few minutes for his legs to work.

Suddenly he realizes that there must be others since he saw those kids. "WAIT COME BACK PLEASE" Alvin shouted but, the kids were to far to hear him. He mentally slaps himself and says "Way to go Alvin. You scared those kids. Now how are you going to find help?" Alvin sighs and hopes that he'll find someone who can help him get back home. If there was no one who could help him then, he hoped that there was a phone on this island that he could use to call Dave or his brothers.

Meanwhile with Brittany...

She was sitting on a log and was cooking a crab which was her breakfast. Her sisters were there to and they were cooking their own food while friends of theirs were playing music and dancing. The males who were playing music with Ukuleles and Pahu Drums, were all wearing pacific legend shirts and board-shorts. Also the males were wearing handmade flower necklaces. The females clothes were different. Brittany was wearing a, Pink Plumeria hair clip, a coconut Bra, and a green grass skirt. She also wore a handmade flower necklace like the males. Brittany's sisters were dressed the same as her but, there was a difference. Jeanette's Plumeria hair clip was purple and Eleanor's was green. All of the females that live in the island were dressed the same.

While Brittany and her sisters were cooking their breakfast, they are approached by their cousin. Brittany heard someone coming so she looks and smiles "Charlene, good morning and happy birthday" the two girls giggle while hugging each other. Charlene hugs Jeanette and Eleanor before saying "Thanks girls, I'm so grateful I have y'all. You all always put a smile on my face. Anyway, I'm not so happy. Today I'm turning eighteen. I getting old so fast" they all giggle and Brittany tells her "Girl, you're turning eighteen. You're still younge. You should be happy. I'm nineteen and I should be feeling old but, instead I feel young like a kid" they all laugh and just enjoy the morning.

While they began to eat, they were being watched by a guy who was in love with Brittany since the day they arrived in the island. It was Brycen who has broken so many hearts. He had made girls cry because he had used them. But, what he felt for Brittany was different. He had true feelings for Brittany but, he knew she wasn't interested in him. It hurt his heart and his ego. She rejected him many times. "You're gonna be mine whether you want to or not Brittany. Don't you get it? I love you to much to just move on. You will be my girl. I promise you. You will be my girl" said Brycen before approaching the girls that were eating. Charlene was the first who notices him and asks "Hi Brycen, how are you this morning?" the guy smiles and tries to make a sexy voice "Oh, my darling I'm good and happy birthday by the way" he then looks at Brittany and her sisters "Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor how are y'all?" asked Brycen before hugging Charlene. "We're doing fine and how about you?" replied Jeanette and Eleanor. Brycen stops hugging Charlene and then he kisses the back of Jeanette's and Eleanor's hands before saying "I'm good and you all look beautiful as always... Especially you Brittany" he whispered the last sentence. All of the girls look at Brittany. She was pretending that she hasn't noticed him. She was looking at her food. Jeanette was annoyed by Brittany's rude behavior so she pinches her close to her belly button. Brittany glares at Jeanette before at looking at Brycen "Oh hey Brycen, i'm doing fine" replied Brittany before staring at her food again.

"So I was wondering if you-" "Chief Brittany" Brycen was interrupted by two kids that came running. They approach Brittany and they say "Chief Brittany we found a zombie close to the sea" "Yeah and he was going to bite us" "He was wearing a red t shirt and shorts-" "Kids please one at a time. Tell me what you saw" said Brittany worriedly. The children catch their breath. The girl who's name is Bridgette speaks "My brother and I found a zombie that was in a boat. He was going to bite us and turn us in to zombies to" said the girl who was scared. Jeanette hugs her and puts her on her lap. "Sweetheart, there are no such things as zombies okay. They don't exist. Maybe it was just your imagination" said Jeanette. The boy frowns and says "It was real. We aren't making this up we-" "Brandon what have I told you about scaring your sister?" asked Jeanette. No, those two weren't their children. Those two kids didn't have their parents. Their parents died. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were taking care of them and they loved them. The young boy was disappointed that Jeanette did not believe him. Meanwhile Brycen was angry that these kids interrupted him. Brycen never liked kids and he had anger problems. He just wanted to talk with Brittany alone.

Brittany grabs Brandon and let's him sit on her lap. The boy was upset. "Chief Brittany, you believe us right?" asked the boy. Brittany kisses him on the cheek before saying "I do sweetheart so why don't we go check where you and your sister found this scary zombie" The boy smiles and approaches his sister. Jeanette gives Brittany a questioning look that asked "What are you doing? They were just imagining things" Brittany ignores the look she received and grabs the boys hand and he takes her to where he found the guy. Jeanette sighs and decides to follow her older sister. She grabs Bridgette's hand and follows Brittany.

Eleanor followed them to and all of the males as well because, they always protected the children, and the females especially the head of the village in the island who is Brittany. Everyone left except for Brycen and Charlene. The two were alone. Brycen had a disappointed face which Charlene notices. "Don't be sad Brycen. She will want to be in your arms sonner or later just like Candice wanted you" said Charlene before wrapping her arms around his neck. "By the way, wouldn't you prefer to have me instead of her? I can give you what you want and you know it. Remember, you were the first guy i slept with. I'm all yours with no conditions" said Charlene before kissing him on the neck. Brycen looks at her and says "I know but, I really do love Brittany. I love her but, if she keeps refusing to be with me then, I'll have to force her" Charlene smiles evilly and says "Mmm that sounds hot. Why don't you force me before forcing her?" Brycen chuckles when he hears that and says "You and your dirty fetishes. You just can't get enough of me. Very well, I'll be yours one more time because it's your birthday" Charlene kisses him on the lips and says "Let's go to your home where no one can see or bother us" the two then walk away hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany who's the head of the village meaning the Chief, the ruler of the island, arrived where Brandon and Bridgette found a guy with her sisters and everyone else. However all they found was the inflatable boat. No one was on it. "Chief Brittany, I swear we found a zombie in the boat. I pocked it with this stick and it got angry" said Brandon before picking up the stick that he used. He shows it to Brittany who was shocked. "What could this mean?" asked Eleanor. Jeanette gets in the boat and checks for clues that could tell her who or what was in the boat. "Careful Jeanette, we don't know who or what brought this boat. Also we don't know where they went" said Brittany before looking at all the males. "Men, please find and restrain anyone who you haven't seen in this island before. Don't hurt them just bring them to the village so he or she can be questioned. We don't know if whoever was in this boat, could be dangerous" all of them nod and spread.

Brittany sighs and looks at Jeanette who was getting out of the boat. "Did you find anything?" The brunette shows Brittany a red cap that she found. "Just this. It has a name inside" said Jeanette before handing the red cap to Brittany. It was soaking wet but it didn't bother Brittany. She figured that it was wet because it rained last night. Brittany looks inside the cap and finds a name. "Alvin Seville?" She whispered. She didn't know anyone with that name. She hands the cap to Eleanor and she to doesn't know anyone who has that name.

10 hours later with Alvin...

He was lost and hungry because he did not eat breakfast, or lunch. Ten freaking hours have passed and he still has eaten nothing. Suddenly he finds a tree that had bananas. He then climbs the tree. "Eh, it's better than nothing" said Alvin before grabbing a banana but then, he let's go of it when he sees a snake a foot away from the fruit. It was a copperhead snake that hisses at Alvin making him let go of the tree. Alvin painfully lands on his back. He was ticked off and says "Stupid reptile. Stop being selfish and let me get some bananas. Wait a minute aren't you a carnivore? You don't eat fruit" Alvin stands up and decides to try again however, as soon as he climbs the tree, he felt something sharp poking his shoulder. Alvin looks to see that it was a tranquilizer dart that came from a blowpipe. "who did... that?" He asked before falling from the tree again.

While Alvin was taking a nice nap, back at the Village, Brittany and her sisters were back home. Brittany's sisters and all of the girls in the island were dancing while the males played music with their Ukuleles and Pahu Drums. There was a campfire which was being used to cook fish. Some of the males clapped while all the females danced. The children were all having fun playing in the water of the sea while the parents kept an eye on them just in case it got dangerous to play in the water. Charlene and Brycen who were done enjoying some private together, come out of one of the handmade Cabins. They spent most of the day in there but now they were coming out. Brycen comes out with a smirk on his face as Charlene follows him. She was adjusting her Coconut Bra and her grass skirt as she and Brycen were heading where the others were.

While Brittany's sister were enjoying the night with the other females outside, Brittany was in her handmade cabin that she shares with her sisters and the two kids named Brandon and Bridgette. Usually at this time, Brittany would be with her sisters dancing but, she was sleepy and she didn't want Brycen to talk to her because he would always ask her to be his girlfriend. She always told him no and that she wasn't in love with him but, he never listened. Before going to sleep, Brittany was taking a shower and while she was doing that, Bridgette suddenly comes in. "Chief Brittany?" Said Bridgette. "I'm over here sweetheart" replied Brittany who was at the back of her handmade cabin that didn't have a door. She was using a small waterfall as a shower. There were curtains on her right and left for privacy. Bridgette goes to the back and finds Brittany. "Look what I found" she said before handing the object to Brittany who was appalled. It was a wallet. Brittany opens it and finds an ID, twenty five dollars and other things inside. Brittany looks at the ID again and is amazed to see the picture of a handsome guy. He had a red cap and had blue eyes. Brittany looks at his name and gasps. "Alvin Seville" it was the same name that was in the cap. "Sweetheart where did you find this?" asked Brittany while she kept staring at the picture. Bridgette tells her "Brandon and I were playing hide and seek and while he was counting, I was looking for a good place to hide and i found that wallet close to a tree that has bananas" Brittany looks at the girl and she thinks. This Alvin intruder, was in this island. But where? Why did he come here? When did he get here? this was concerning Brittany. She was cornered for all the children, her sisters and all the Villagers safety. This Alvin could have bad intentions. "Sweetheart, I'm going to keep this wallet, just in case if I'll need it" said Brittany. Bridgette nods before telling her "Okay, also one of the males told me to inform you that, the intruder has been found and is now being watched carefully" Brittany relaxes a bit and says "Oh okay. Thanks for telling me and please go to sleep soon. It's getting late" Bridgette nods and walks away.

Brittany continues to clean herself and she was glad that the danger was over. But was Alvin the real danger? Brittany had a strange feeling. An awful feeling that made her feel unsafe. She felt like danger was around and ready harm anyone.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He was waking up and he feels something squeezing his wrists. He notices that he was tied to a tree but it wasn't the same tree from earlier. He didn't remember getting here and he didn't know what this place was. "So you're awake. Gosh you took a long nap. I didn't think my tranquilizer dart was going to make you sleep that long. Anyhow, who are you and what are you doing here?" Alvin noticed a guy who was eating an orange. Alvin sighs and tries to untie himself but then he hears "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're in enough trouble already. I could break every bone you have with one hand and I will do it if, you don't answer my questions" said the guy before pointing a torch that was on fire at Alvin.

Alvin gets a good look at the guy who didn't even look intimidating. This guy had skin and bones and he was shorter than Alvin who starts to chuckle. "What's so funny? You think I'm playing with you?" asked the guy before approaching Alvin. The guy then realizes that Alvin was bigger than he thought so, he walks back a bit. "I asked you a question. What's so fun-" "Just leave this intruder alone. I don't think he remembers anything. He probably hit his head so hard when he fell from the tree after you put him to sleep. I think he can't remember anything" said another guy who was watching Alvin to. This other guy approaches the guy who was annoyed by Alvin and says "If he can't remember then someone will have to refresh his memory. Someone will make him talk and you and I know who can do that" they both smile before looking at Alvin.


	4. Chapter 4

Brycen and Charlene arrived where the others were. Like all the girls who were dancing, Charlene joins them and begins to dance as well. Everyone had been waiting for Charlene to show up so they can celebrate her birthday. Brycen didn't see Brittany anywhere so he approaches Jeanette. "Hey, where's your sister Brittany?" he asked. However, Jeanette didn't need to speak because she sees Brittany exiting her handmade cabin so, she points at her. Brycen spots Brittany who had finished taking a shower, and he approaches her. Brittany let's out a sigh of exasperation when she sees Brycen approaching her. "What can I do for you Brycen?" she asked with an annoyed tone. The guy loves it when he irritates her and he says "Well I wanted to ask you if you want to... you know chat and enjoy this gorgeous night with me?" Brittany looks at him and says "Me? You want to chat with me? But why? I thought you were spending time Charlene right now?" Brycen was stunned and Brittany tells him "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you and Charlene have been doing stuff that I don't want to know about. I'm not stupid Brycen, I know that you and my cousin are secretly a couple so stop asking me to be your girlfriend because, I'm not interested in you and you already have a girlfriend" Brittany was going to walk away but, Brycen grabs her arm and says "Brittany, don't be like that. Charlene and I aren't a couple. Hold your horses... I know why you've been ignoring me and refusing to be my girlfriend" Brittany turns around gives him a questioning look.

Brycen smiles and says "You're jealous aren't you? You don't like that Charlene and I have been spending time together. Brittany I will stop talking to Charlene if You-" "I'm not jealous because I'm not interested in you so don't ask me the same question you ask me everyday okay" Brittany interrupts him before removing his finger from her chin. She then walks away leaving a disappointed Brycen. He sees her leave and he was tired of Brittany not giving him a chance. "I guess you're choosing the hard way. I'll stop being nice to you. Mark my words, you will be my girlfriend. You're either mine or nobody's" mumbled Brycen before heading back where Charlene was.

Brittany who was walking, suddenly feels a hand touching her back. It was so irritating that Brycen wouldn't leave her alone. "WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE... Oh hey Candice" it was Brittany's best friend. The two hug each other before her friend speaks "Hey Brittany, I noticed that Brycen still keeps irritating you. He's a pain in the ass isn't he?" Brittany rubs her temples and says "Yeah girl, every time I come outside, he comes out of nowhere and asks me the usual question. I think I'll build a fence for my cabin because he could turn in to a peeping tom. This guy could be a sicko who probably watches girls taking showers. There are rumors of him invading privacy so, i think I will build a fence because i don't want him to be peeping at me, or my sisters" Candice laughs and thinks it's a great idea.

"Anyway, where are you going? We're suppose to be at Charlene's party" said Candice. Brittany tells her "I know but, first I'm going to see the intruder" Candice gasps and asks "You mean? He or she has been captured?" Brittany nods. Candice says "Oh well be careful Brittany. I'll see you at Charlene's party" then She walks away. Brittany places her hands behind her back and continues to make her way where the intruder was.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

His wrists were hurting and he was tired of sitting there. The two guys who were watching him, were playing poker while drinking tea. Just seeing them drinking something made Alvin even more thirsty. He was also hungry and tired. He wondered when they will let him go. He hoped that they will either let him go or feed him. Alvin needed some energy. "HA, I WIN AGAIN" yelled one of the guys who were watching Alvin. "No, that's impossible. You must've cheated" replied the other guy. Alvin was getting annoyed by these two guys. Alvin just wanted to get out of the island. Suddenly he hears a voice he has never heard before.

"Where is the intruder guys?" the two who were watching Alvin, stand up and say "Oh salutations, Chief Brittany. It's so great to see you on this night. Anyhow the intruder is right there tied to that tree. I've asked him questions but, he doesn't talk" Brittany approaches the intruder who was looking at the ground. Alvin lifts his face and makes eye contact with this girl. Neither knew who the other was and what they were thinking. Good and negative thoughts were in their heads. The good thoughts were about how incredibly gorgeous their eyes were. One of their negative thoughts was if the other was going to attack. However their negative thoughts were disappearing and the good thoughts were staying. Alvin wondered what he looked like in Brittany's eyes. He knew he looked a mess. His hair was ruined, there was dried mud on his face and his clothes had Pelican poop. Brittany wondered the same. She wondered what she looked like in his eyes. She hoped she was wearing the right makeup and she hoped that her hair which was ponytail style, looked nice.

"Erm... Hi" the first to talk was Alvin and he didn't know why he was suddenly shy. He was never shy with girls before. He was the love doctor. Brittany felt like she was in a trance. This guy looked more handsome in person. Her blue eyes wouldn't leave his gorgeous eyes. "Umm... Hi... Alvin" she said while trying to hide her blush. Alvin was surprised that she knew his name. "What? I shouldn't be surprised that she knows my name. I'm Alvin Seville who has been seen by the world" thought Alvin. The two guys in the back look at each other. They wondered why Chief Brittany was suddenly acting strange.

Brittany approaches Alvin and begins to untie him. Alvin felt her soft hands touching him as he stared at her. Brittany finished untying him and then looks at the two guys in the back. "Please, take him to spare Cabin for guests. Give him as much food and water as he wants. Also give him some new clothes and let him take a shower because he stinks" said Brittany before looking at Alvin again. She noticed that he looked mad so she playfully slaps him on the chin before saying "You're welcome" she then walks away and goes to her cousins party.

Alvin who was confused, just stood there. This chick made him feel weak especially when she got closer to him. He felt his body melting when he felt her hands touching him. Alvin gets to his feet and then follows the two guys who had been watching him while he was wondering why that girl was nice to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany arrived at her cousins party and she was the last to arrive. She sees Charlene approaching her. "Brittany, where you been? I was expecting to see you here an hour ago" said Charlene before handing Brittany a pina colada served in coconut. Brittany thanks her and says "Sorry, I was... Interrogating the intruder and he was-" "The intruder? Is it a she or a he?" Charlene cut her off. Before answering her question, Brittany sips from her straw that's in her drink. "It's a he and he was-" "Wow is he good looking... like your crush Brycen?" Brittany almost spits out her drink when Charlene said that.

"My crush? Charlene you know that I'm not interested in him. I never was and never will be. Anyway about the intruder, yes he's... handsome. He has blue eyes and his name is Alvin Seville" Brittany informed her. That name didn't sound familiar to Charlene. "Alvin Seville huh? Well I think I'll go meet this intruder" said Charlene but Brittany stops her "Why don't you meet him later? He's taking a shower right now. His clothes were dirty and he smelled awful" Charlene smiles and says "Oh, I'll wait then" Brittany knew that when her cousin smiled like that, she was up to something. "Charlene, you have a boyfriend remember? Don't do what I think you want you do" said Brittany as she gave her stern look.

Charlene smiles innocently and says "Brittany, who told you that I have a boyfriend? I'm single and if you think it's Brycen then you're wrong. He's only a friend-" "With benefits" Brittany interrupted her. This really angers Charlene who feels insulted. She tries not show it and gives Brittany a fake smile "He's only a friend Brittany. Just a friend and we don't do what you think we do" Charlene then walks away. Brittany started to feel guilty for saying that. Brittany knew it offended Charlene so she planned on apologizing to her.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He was done taking a shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He did his best combing his hair with his fingers. The handmade Cabin he was in was small but had enough room for Alvin. The two guys who brought him here were standing outside. Alvin finds the clothes he was given. It was the same clothes that every male wears in the island and his was his favorite color red. After putting on his new clothes and a pair of sandals, Alvin eats what the guys gave him which was mangos, fish and his drink was lemonade. After eating he was going to go outside but, the two guys tell him that he wasn't allowed to come outside unless Chief Brittany said he can. Alvin sighs and decides to go to sleep instead. He hoped that tomorrow will be a better day and he... wanted to get to know the girl who was nice to him.

Later at 11:51pm...

Everyone was asleep except for someone who was heading to one of the guest cabins. he or she had waited until everyone was in their cabins and sleeping. It was a sneaky female who was now standing in front of a bamboo beaded curtain. She sees two guys that were on the porch sleeping. She thinks they were in charge of keeping an eye on whoever was inside the cabin. The sneaky female smiles and goes through the bamboo beaded curtain. In there was dark so she takes out some matches and lights up some candles that were inside. It wasn't so dark inside anymore so she was able to see.

Much to her surprise, she sees a guy sleeping on the floor. He was good looking like she imagined. She approaches him and gets on her knees. She begins to touch his face, chest and arms. He had solid muscles and his face felt nice. He was strong and healthy. Suddenly the male opens his eyes and was about to scream but then, the girl covers his mouth with her hand. "Shhh, it's alright I'm not going hurt you" she said and then let's go of his mouth. The guy sits up and asks "Who are you?" the girl places a hand on his cheek and says "My name is Charlene, it's nice to meet you Alvin Seville?" the male notices that she looked a little like the girl he saw earlier so he thinks she's her sister. "Uh, it's nice to meet you to Charlene. Um... why are you here?" asked Alvin.

Charlene kept touching his face, arms and chest which was making him blush. Although Alvin flirted with girls before, this one seemed a little crazy. She didn't even know him and was already seducing him. "Well, I came here to ask you a few questions. You to can ask me anything if you want" said Charlene. For the first time in his life, Alvin actually felt a little uncomfortable. Yes he did think she was incredibly hot but, he just wasn't in love with her and he wasn't ready to... lose his innocents. He had not slept with any girl which is shocking because he has had so many girlfriends. All the girls thought he was a player. But he wasn't. He hasn't found the right girl yet. "Um okay, what do you want to ask me?" asked Alvin before scooting over a bit. Charlene smiles and scoots closer and puts her hands on him again. "Alright first tell me, why are you here" said Charlene.

Alvin swallows and says "Well, I was fishing and this storm came. I lost my rod and I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that the strong waves and wind brought me and my boat to this island. I looked for someone who could help me get back home and i looked for food. The only thing that I found were some bananas but then-" "Charlene what are you doing in here?" Alvin was cut off by Brycen who suddenly came in. Charlene smiles innocently and says "Oh I was just chatting with the intruder, but i'm going to leave now because, he's being a creep. He asked me to sleep with him and I told him no" well this was unexpected. How dare she? Alvin's jaw dropped when he heard that. First she seduces him and now she made a lie about him.

Charlene approaches Brycen and says "Nighty night" and before walking out, she turns around and winks at Alvin. Now he was convinced that this girl was crazy. Alvin looks at Brycen to see a serious face. Something told Alvin that Brycen didn't like him. Alvin wondered if it was because Charlene was in the cabin with him or because Brycen just simply didn't like him for no reason. After staring at Alvin for a few seconds, Brycen walks out of the Cabin. Alvin was glad the two were gone but, he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. That Brycen guy gave him chills.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Everyone in the small Village were outside. Like every other morning, the males played music with their Ukuleles and Pahu Drums while the girls made breakfast. In the afternoon, the males would play music with their instruments and some would capture creatures from the sea to eat while all the girls danced. This morning everyone was there except for Brycen, Charlene and Alvin.

Brycen usually shared his handmade Cabin with Charlene even though she had her own Cabin. Brittany did knew that her cousin sleeps with Brycen but, she didn't know that Charlene also sleeps in his Cabin. Not even her sisters or anyone else in the island knew. Anyway, the two were exiting Brycen's Cabin and were making their way where the others were.

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He was in his Cabin and he was bored. He knew he wasn't allowed to come outside but he was so bored and hungry. Just as he thought he was going to die either from boredom or starvation, he hears a knock coming from outside. "Can I come in?" he hears a voice. Finally, will they at least let him get some fresh air? "Uh yes you can come in" replied Alvin. The bamboo beaded curtain shakes and someone walks in. It was the girl who's the head of the Village in the island, the ruler. It was Chief Brittany who says "Sorry, I forgot to tell the two guys who were watching you, to tell you that you can come outside and get breakfast" Alvin doesn't know why but he smiles and says "Oh... thanks... Um-" "Miller, Brittany Miller is my name... Alvin" she cut him off.

Alvin scratches his head nervously and says "Oh nice to meet you Brittany Miller" he then grabs her hand and kisses it. Brittany tries to hide her red cheeks by looking away and pretending to cough. "So, when are we going?" asked Alvin. Brittany looks at him and says "Right now" and with that said, they go outside.

Meanwhile with Brycen and Charlene...

They were eating breakfast and chatting. Brycen was curious about this Alvin intruder so he starts asking questions. "Jeanette Eleanor, what do you two know about the intruder?" Brittany's sisters look at each other and they shrug. "All we know is that the cap belongs to he or she-" "It's a he" Brycen interrupted Jeanette. "You saw him?" asked Eleanor. Brycen was going to reply but then, Charlene points at someone and then everyone was quiet. The males stopped playing music. All eyes were on Chief Brittany and the intruder who approached the others. Brittany sits on a log and scoots over so Alvin can sit between her and Jeanette. Everyone was shocked that Brittany let this intruder that she didn't even know, join them for breakfast. "Everyone, I would like y'all to meet Alvin Seville" said Brittany. It took everyone five seconds to just say hi. "Alvin, tell us about yourself" said Brittany before handing him a bamboo plate that had an Omelette with salmon next to it. Alvin had questions and he wanted answers. He wanted to know why Chief Brittany was being so nice to him.

Alvin tells them everything they wanted to know. Everyone had questions for him. Especially Bryson who started to hate Alvin. He just wanted to embarrass Alvin in front of everyone. Brycen was trying to impress Brittany but his attempts weren't working. "Oh yeah, you're a rockstar? How much do you make a year? What's the name of your band? When is your next concert? Where and when do you take-" "BRYCEN" Brittany yelled because he was being rude and was starting to annoy everyone. Brycen looks at Alvin with a scowl on his face. Candice, Brittany's best friend approaches Alvin and says "sorry about Brycen's rude behavior. He doesn't like it when any guy who is handsome like you, gets so much attention. Especially from all the girls in this island"

Alvin blushes and everyone snickers at Brycen who looked furious. "Um it's okay" replied Alvin. He had finished eating and was now waiting for instructions from Brittany. Everyone except Brycen, tells Alvin all about the island and about something horrible that happened.

Brittany and everyone else who live in the island, have been living there for five years. They got there by using lifeboats that were carried by a ship. Yes, they were all in a ship that unfortunately crashed with another ship. A lot of people died and only few survived. The survivors got on life boats and came to this island. Everyone lost at least one family member. It was awful. When they finished telling Alvin everything, they were in tears. Alvin felt like crying to. It was a sad story. "and that's what happened. You see those two kids over there? The boy's name is Brandon and the girl is Bridgette. Their parents died in the crash. They had no one except each other. I love kids, especially them so, I have been taking care of them. They love me and they know I'm not their real mom. However they still treat me like i'm their real mother. My sisters love those two kids as well and they help me take care of them" said Brittany who feels blessed for having amazing sisters and for having two adopted kids.

Alvin was speechless and he felt bad for everyone in the island. He wished he could do something to bring their spirits up. Suddenly a question comes back in his mind. "Um Chief Brittany, why... did you not punish me for coming here? and why have you been so nice to me?" asked Alvin. She was expecting for him to ask that and she says "Alvin, I knew who you were when I saw you. I remember seeing you on tv. I only saw your first performance with your brothers five years ago. Anyway, I found a boat and a cap that has your name. At first I didn't think it was you but then, when I was at my cabin, Bridgette came and showed me your wallet that had a picture of you. That's when I realized that it was really you Alvin Seville" Alvin was flabbergasted that she was the only one who knew who he was without him having to tell her. He was glad that she recognized him.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could show you around the island. It's small but a great place to live in. You'll like it" said Brittany before grabbing his empty bamboo plate and giving it to another female that's one of her friends. "Alright, sounds great. What time would-" "Around seven in the afternoon because it isn't so hot at that time" said Brittany shyly. Alvin accepts and he goes back to his Cabin and as he walked away, he was getting an angry look from Brycen who was jealous of him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was seven in the afternoon and Alvin just finished taking a shower and was now getting dressed. He was in a good mood and couldn't wait to chat with Brittany. He had forgotten about getting help to get out of the Island. He had forgotten about Dave and his brothers who were probably worried about him. After he got ready, he heads outside and goes to Brittany's Cabin. As he kept walking, he noticed that this place was peaceful and a great place for families to live in. Suddenly he notices that Brycen was playing with a blowpipe which was similar to the one that was used against Alvin. Brycen gives a Alvin dirty look as he watches him.

Alvin ignores him and soon reaches Brittany's handmade Cabin. He goes through the bamboo beaded curtain and then hears "Can you knock before coming in?" asked Brittany who was changing and she quickly turns around. She was wearing her grass skirt, but not her coconut Bra. Alvin sees her back facing him and he blushes when he realizes what she was doing. "Oops sorry Chief Brittany" said Alvin before getting out of her Cabin. He felt like an idiot for walking in her home like it was his. He hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him and think that he was a creep. As Alvin prayed that she wouldn't be mad at him, Jeanette and Eleanor approach him "Hi Alvin, what are you doing here?" they asked. Alvin looks at them and says "Well I'm waiting for Brittany to come out. She's going to show me around the island but, I don't think she'll want to anymore because... I walked inside without knocking while she was changing" Both Jeanette and Eleanor try to not laugh but it was hard. Alvin gives them a confused look and asks "What?" then Jeanette tells him "Don't worry Alvin. I know Britt. She won't be mad at you" and then Eleanor says "Yeah and this morning she was telling us how exited she was to show you around. It's the first time that we've seen Brittany this happy" Alvin felt a little better and thanks them. Jeanette and Eleanor head inside the Cabin while Alvin still waits.

Suddenly, he hears the bamboo beaded curtain moving so he glances and sees Brittany standing there. However something was different. she was wearing something else. Instead of a coconut Bra, she was wearing a handmade flower Bra and was wearing a leaf skirt. She looked stunning. Alvin swallows nervously and says "Um... Hey" and Brittany says "Hey... Um let's go" and Alvin says "Right" the two then begin to walk and both were nervous. Their hearts were beating fast and so many thoughts were in their heads.

Meanwhile with Charlene who wasn't that far had her eyes on Alvin. She wasn't worried that Brittany could be interested in him because, Brittany had never been interested in any of the males in the island. Sometimes Charlene thought that Brittany was a lesbian. She thought that her cousin was attracted to girls but, now she thinks that Brittany does like boys because she saw how Brittany looked at Alvin. Charlene wanted Alvin and she even dreamed about him last night. Brycen who noticed Charlene looking at Alvin and Brittany leaving, approaches her. "I bet you want to sleep with him eh Charlene" said Brycen. Charlene jumps and looks at him "Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack" she said while touching her chest. Brycen chuckles and says "You were watching them weren't you? Look I know that you've been staring at that Alvin trespasser all day. I know that you want to sleep with him so, I'll help you get what you want if you help me get what i want" Charlene gives him a curious look and takes a minute to think.

She did want Alvin to be hers but, she wasn't sure if Brittany was interested in him. Charlene looks at Brycen and says "Fine but, let's wait a few days. We don't know if they like each other. If they do become a couple then that's when we'll do something about it" Brycen sighs and agrees. They decided to wait.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany...

"Wow this is amazing. This island is beautiful and a great place to live in" said Alvin as he was standing on top of a mountain with Brittany next to him. The view was amazing. The sun was setting which looked beautiful. "I told you, you would like this place. But I'm not done showing you everything. I still haven't showed you the best part yet" said Brittany. The two walk carefully while trying not to trip and fall. It was a long way down. Suddenly Brittany trips on a rock but, Alvin manages to grab her hand. She takes a deep breath and says "Oh my gosh, that was close. Thanks Alvin" and Alvin says "You're welcome and let's go down slowly while holding hands just in case" Brittany nods and they kept holding hands as they made their way down.

It took them a few minutes but they managed to walk down and they still kept holding hands. The two notice and they quickly let go. Once again their hearts were beating fast as they said nothing. They just wanted to hug each other and kiss but, both were afraid that the other might not like them back. "Um come on, I'll show you the best part of this island" said Brittany as she lead the way. Alvin blushes as he saw her hips swaying. Soon they reached the place that Brittany wanted to show him. It was beautiful. There was a Pallet swimming pool, there were handmade ropes that stretch for Bungee jumping, there were roses everywhere and other fun and beautiful things. "This place is awesome" said Alvin. Brittany smiles and looks at him. There was a question on her mind but, she ignores it because she thought it was too soon and she didn't know him much. "Um we should head back to the Village because it's night time" said Brittany and Alvin nods in agreement and they go back.

When they reached the Village, Alvin walked with Brittany to her Cabin. When they got there, they stood on the porch in silence. They at least wanted to say "Um uh erm" but they were to nervous to say anything. Finally one of them speaks first and it's Alvin "Chief Brittany, i apologize that i walked in to your Cabin while you were changing" Brittany actually forgot about that and she says "Oh it's fine. You didn't know that i was changing. By the way, i might let you see, in the future when I've gotten to know you more. You'll be the only lucky guy who gets to see my hidden treausers" hearing that made Alvin's cheeks get so red. Brittany laughs and says "I'm just joking with you... or maybe i'm not" Alvin again gets red and says "Soo... I'll see you tomorrow then... Goodnight... Chief Brittany" She smiles and says "You don't have to say Chief. Just call me Brittany or Britt. Anyhow I'll see you tomorrow... Goodnight" she then hugs him and he hugs her as well. Alvin realizes how soft and fragile felt when he hugged her. Almost like a feather. She also smelled good. They stop hugging each other before Brittany tells him "Well... Goodnight Alvin" she waves at him and then heads in her Cabin. Alvin smiles and remembers everything that happend earlier. When he made his way to his own Cabin, he was singing "We are the champions my friend... and we'll keep on fighting till the end... We are the champions, We are the champions" he soon made it to his own handmade Cabin and he just falls asleep without changing first.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, everyone was at the usual spot where they have breakfast. Alvin and Brittany were chatting while Brycen was glaring at Alvin. He just wanted to hurt him. Brycen was jealous of Alvin because Brittany didn't talk that much with him. Seeing her happy as she chatted with Alvin made Brycen so angry. "I should be the one making her laugh and not being ignored. Not this little man who acts like he's been here forever. Calm down Brycen. That little piece of shit won't steal your girl. She belongs to you. Not him" thought Brycen as he kept watching them. Charlene was thinking as well. She was jealous of Brittany. Charlene wished she was Brittany.

Charlene had been trying to talk to Alvin. Like yesterday she went to his Cabin before he went to see Brittany who was going to show him around the island. Charlene went inside his Cabin however, she didn't found him in there. That's because Alvin was hiding from her. He didn't want her to talk to him because he knew what she wanted from him. Charlene gave up looking for him and left.

Now back to today, Charlene kept watching Alvin who was chatting with Brittany. Soon Brandon and Bridgette were chatting with them to. Alvin met the two kids that Brittany was taking care of with help from her sisters. The kids were funny and Alvin liked them. They liked Alvin as well and they realized that he wasn't a zombie like they thought he was. Brittany was happy that the kids got along well with Alvin. The kids usually didn't talk with others. They only talked with Brittany, her sisters and now Alvin. They sometimes talked to Charlene but she seemed annoyed by them. They thought she didn't like them. It was the same with Brycen. He didn't like kids and he never wanted to have any.

The day went by slowly and Alvin and Brittany kept chatting and getting to know each other. They were close to the sea. Each were throwing rocks which were skipping in the water. Soon it got so hot that they began to sweat therefore, they decided to go to the Pallet swimming pool, that's close to the mountains. Alvin and Brittany got there but they did not know that someone had followed them. Alvin who took off his shirt and his sandals, goes in the water which was refreshingly cool. He then waits for Brittany who was taking off her grass skirt. Brittany folds it neatly and puts it on the ground. She was wearing pink booty shorts that she wears when she swims. Alvin blushes and tries to not look at her butt. Brittany gets in the water and the two begin to chat.

"So, do you miss your dad and your brothers?" asked Brittany curiously. Alvin looks at the clouds and says "Yeah I do and I wonder what they're doing right now" Brittany looks at him and sees a sad face. She knew he misses his family. Brittany all of a sudden remembers something that she did for him. "Hey Alvin, the boat that you used, is fixed now. I asked a few of my friends and they gladly fixed and washed it. The engine is now working and the boat looks new" said Brittany. Alvin was astonished and he says "Thanks so much Brittany. I can finally go home where my..." suddenly he noticed a sad look on Brittany's face. He knew why she was sad. "Britt, I'm not leaving yet. I'll stay here for a few more days. Maybe even a month. I still don't want to leave this place" said Alvin.

Brittany smiles a bit and says "I... Wish you-" "Boy is it hot today? Or is it just me?" Brittany was interrupted by Charlene who came out of nowhere. Alvin mumbles "Oh no" and Brittany was annoyed that Charlene suddenly appeared. Charlene smiles and asks "Mind if I join y'all?" But she didn't have to ask because she was already taking off her grass skirt. Brittany grinds her teeth and says "No we don't mind. Go ahead" and Alvin forces a smile for Charlene. Both weren't happy that she showed up but they didn't want to be rude so they let her join them.

Charlene who was wearing booty shorts as well, gets in the water. Alvin and Brittany weren't talking anymore. They thought they were going to spend some time just the two of them but, it wasn't gonna happen. Charlene who was under the water goes to the surface and asks "isn't this great? Just the three of us relaxing and enjoying?" Alvin and Brittany look at her and they nod. Charlene then approaches Alvin and asks him "so what were y'all talking about before I came here?" but Brittany answers instead "Oh just about the weather and this island. Nothing special" Charlene gives her a fake smile before looking at Alvin and asking "So Alvin, do you have a girlfriend?" This was like cold water with ice cubes thrown at Brittany. She did not anticipated Charlene to ask that in front her. Brittany looks at Alvin and waits for his reply.

"Um, no I'm single" he said nervously. Brittany let's out sigh of relief while Charlene was smirking. "Oh you are? I wonder why because a handsome guy like you shouldn't be single. Do you have a crush on anyone right now?" asked Charlene. Again Brittany looks at Alvin and waits for his answer. "Uh, i... Don't" replied Alvin. His answer disappoints Brittany who looks away. She didn't want him to see her sad face. However Brittany then thinks that he could be lying. Maybe he does like somone... but who? Charlene smirks again and says "Oh... Anyway do you like bungee jumping? I do" Alvin looks at Brittany before looking at Charlene and saying "Uh yeah I do-" "Great then why don't we go have fun?" Charlene grabs his hand and she gets out of the water. She then looks at Brittany and says "You can come if you want Britt" However Brittany forces a smile and says "No, I'm actually afraid of heights. You two go and have fun" she then gets out the water and picks up her skirt. Alvin heard how disappointed she sounded. He didn't want to leave her but, he didn't want to be rude to Charlene. "Brittany, you sure you don't want to come? It could be fun" said Alvin. Brittany looks at him and tries to sound happy "Yeah I'm sure. I'm suppose to go back to the Village and help my sisters make dinner anyway. Bye you two" with that said, she puts on her grass skirt and leaves.

Alvin was sad that she didn't accept. He wanted to spend time with Brittany. Not Charlene who ruined such a great afternoon. "Here we go" said Charlene and they were on top of a tree which had a handmade ladder. They started to jump and just having fun. Actually it was just Charlene who was having fun. Alvin wasn't. Brittany was on his mind. Ten minutes later, Alvin didn't want bungee jump no more and he wanted to see Brittany so he says "Hey Charlene, I'm getting tired. Let's go back to the Village" Charlen was disappointed but says "Aww, okay. Let me just do it one more time and then we'll go" she then gets ready to jump again. Alvin climbs down and waits for her. "HEY ALVIN LOOK AT ME" shouted Charlene who was in the air. Alvin smiles bit as he watched her.

Suddenly, something lands on his head. "OUCH WHAT WAS..." Alvin said before looking at the ground. It was a coconut Bra. This confuses Alvin who says "Where did that come from-" "Phew that was fun, we should do this again some day" Charlene interrupted him. Alvin turns around and he is astonished. He had a look disbelief. Charlene notices the look on his face so she asks "What? Are you okay?" She then follows his gaze and realizes that her Breasts were visible. Before she jumped from the tree, Charlene had untied her coconut Bra on purpose and when she jumped, it fell. Charlene gives Alvin seductive look and she approaches him.

Alvin was nervous and he did think her breasts were beautiful but, he wasn't interested in her. "Do you like what you see? You know these can be yours if, you let me be your girlfriend" said Charlene before pressing her chest against his bare chest. Alvin was so speechless. This girl was more crazy than he thought. He didn't think she was so interested in him. Suddenly, Charlene grabs one of his hands and places it on one of her breasts. Alvin ignores his aroused body and he says "I... Go to go" he removes his hand from her chest and quickly approaches the Pallet swimming pool. Alvin picks up his shirt and walks away while putting it on.

Charlene folds her arms and says "Crap I was so close. Maybe if I had removed my booty shorts, he would've been in my arms by now. I'll have to try again but, what if he changes his mind? What if he suddenly wants to be mine? Ouh, that would be to good to be true" she then picks up her coconut Bra and her green skirt and gets dressed before going back to the Village.


	9. Chapter 9

Alvin reached the Village and was heading to Brittany's Cabin. As he gets closer, he sees Byrcen coming out of her Cabin. This was odd, because Alvin knew about Brycen being in love with Brittany. She told Alvin yesterday while she was showing him around the island. Brycen sees Alvin approaching Beittany's Cabin and he smirks before walking away. He must've done something bad and Alvin wanted to know what he did. Finally, Alvin was standing in front of Brittany's home and he knocks "Who is it?" asked Brittany. "It's me Alvin, can I come in?" he waited five seconds for her to reply. "Sure" he heard before going through the bamboo beaded curtain. In there he sees Brittany brushing her hair while looking at her reflection. "Hey Brittany, I wanted to apologize about-" "Alvin, it's okay. You wanted to spend time with Charlene than with me. I understand so don't worry" Brittany cut him off.

Alvin gives her a worried look and says "No, Brittany I didn't want to spend time with her but-" "Really it's okay Alvin. I can be boring sometimes so it was better for you to spend time with Charlene than with me. She's a girl who likes action and adventure" Brittany cut him off again. Alvin approaches her and looks at her blue eyes and says "You don't understand. I wanted to stay in the pool with you but-" "Then why didn't you tell Charlene that you were tired or something? It hurt my feelings you know. Look Alvin, I'm not trying to be selfish. You can spend time with anyone you want. However, at least be honest with me, is it true that you and Charlene are boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Brittany who interrupted him for the third time.

Alvin was appalled and confused. He tells her "No, I'm single. I don't know if she is but I'm single. Who told you that?" Brittany looks at him and tries to see if he looked nervous. If he did then he could be lying or hiding something. "Are you being honest?" asked Brittany. It angered Alvin that she didn't believe him but, she did have a good reason to think he and Charlene were together. "Yes Britt, I am. Also do you remember what I said half an hour ago? I said that I don't have a crush on anyone. But i lied, i do like someone. By the way, if it was Brycen who told you that me and Charlene are together, he's lying. Don't believe anything he says" said Alvin before gently grabbing her chin. Brittany looks at him and she sees that he was not blinking or moving his eyes. He was serious. He was telling the truth. Brittany felt like crying for thinking that he and Charlene were a couple and for making him think that she didn't believe him.

"Oh, Alvin I'm sorry. I believe you and I hope that this didn't ruin our friendship. Can you forgive me?" asked Brittany. Alvin kisses her cheek and replies "Of course I forgive you Brittany" then he whispers to her ear "By the way, I like your pink booty shorts a lot " that comment makes Brittany giggle and she says "Since you like it so much, then i might give it to you" Alvin's cheeks get red and Brittany notices. She laughs uncontrollably while Alvin covers his face with his hands. They were once again happy. All of a sudden, Brittany stops laughing and picks up a bag from the floor. She hands the bag to Alvin who sees what's inside. He takes out two things which was his red cap and his wallet.

He had forgotten about that so he says "Oh, I didn't even notice that my cap and wallet were gone" Brittany giggles and says "I forgot to give you those yesterday. You can easily forget things if you're the Chief of this island. I have a lot of responsibilities" Alvin puts his wallet in his pocket but then he does something that surprises Brittany. He places his cap on her head and says "Here, you keep it. It will remind you of me because it's like a part of me that will be with you at anywhere and anytime" Brittany smiles and was grateful that he gave her this gift. Brittany decides to do the same but she first asks "Can i borrow the bag real quick?" Alvin nods and gives it to her. "I'll be right back" said Brittany before going to the back of her Cabin. Alvin waited patiently. Brittany returns a minute later and she says "Here, there's something else in the bag that you didn't see" Alvin was confused so he checks the inside of the bag. What he finds makes his whole face turn red. He could almost feel blood coming out of his nose. In the bag, was piece of clothing that belongs to Brittany. it was something that she wore when she was at the Pallet swimming pool with Alvin. it was something pink. Alvin looks at Brittany and says "Um... tha... thanks Britt, i promise i'll treasure this" Brittany smirks and says "you deserve it for putting a smile on my face. Now you have something that will remind you of me" Alvin smiles and the two were now quiet as they stared at each other. Their lips wanted to touch each other and their hearts were racing. "Alvin?" said Brittany. "Hmm" he replied but then, they quickly look away from each other when Jeanette and Eleanor suddenly walked in. "And I told her that, it was funny how she and Jason were acting and... oh hey Alvin I didn't know you're here" said Eleanor and Jeanette shyly waves at Alvin.

He says "Oh hey Eleanor, hey Jeanette" the two girls then look at Brittany and say "That cap looks good you Britt" Brittany tells them "Thanks, Alvin gave it to me" the two girls then tell Alvin and Brittany about their day. Soon it was night time so, Alvin had to leave. "Goodnight Brittany, Goodnight Eleanor, Goodnight Jeanette" said Alvin who was about to leave. "Goodnight Alvin" they replied in unison. Alvin then heads back home and he was being watched by Brycen and Charlene. "Shoot, we were so close to getting what we wanted. But we won't give up. We're just getting started" said Brycen and Charlene agrees with him. Both were working together to get what they wanted. They decided not to wait anymore. Brycen remembers what he did earlier and he thought that he convinced Brittany.

Two hours ago...

Brittany was in her Cabin sweeping the floor. When she got home, she expected to see her sisters and help them make dinner but, her sisters weren't there. However she did find a note that said her sisters went to talk to some friends. Anyway, Brittany was home and was sad that she wasn't spending time with Alvin anymore thanks to her cousin. As Brittany kept sweeping the floor, she hears the bamboo beaded curtain moving. She sees Brycen standing there with a serious look. "What do you want Brycen? I'm busy" said Brittany. This guy just wouldn't leave her alone. What did he want now? "Hey Brittany, I noticed that you've been hanging out a lot with that Alvin trespasser. What have you two been doing? Oh wait don't tell me, you've been doing-" "Oh stop it already. We have not been doing what you think we've been doing. We've just been talking and getting to know each other" Brittany interrupted him.

Brycen approaches Brittany and asks "where is that trespasser anyway?" Brittany looks at him before continuing to sweep the floor. "He's... Bungee jumping with... Charlene" she relied. Brycen pretends to look disappointed and says "That doesn't surprise. It's normal for them to be chatting with each other because they're... Well you already know" Brittany looks at him and she's puzzled. "I already know what?" she asked. Brycen tries not to smirk because plan A was working. "Brittany, you can't be serious. Don't tell me you didn't know that Alvin and Charlene are a couple. They been sleeping with each other and they've been secretly dating" lied Brycen.

Brittany was crushed but tries not to let her tears escape. "No, you must be lying. They are not a couple and if they are, Alvin would've told me" said Brittany. Brycen pretends to look sad and says "Brittany, I would never lie to you like Alvin does. He's really Charlene's boyfriend. Also why do you think they are spending time with each other right now? Because they're a couple and they love each other" Brittany looks at him in tears and says "No, stop lying. They're just friends. Alvin is spending time with her because he... He's being nice. He isn't interested in Charlene" Brycen then tells her "why does it bother you that they are a couple? It shouldn't bother you unless... You're in love with that Alvin trespasser" Brittany looks away from him and says "Um I... I'm not in love him. Also stop saying they're a couple because they're not" Brycen knew plan A was working so far because he notices Brittany's eyes filled with tears. "Fine Brittany, don't believe me. But at least let me show you that I'm not making this up. One day I'll have prof that you'll need to see" said Brycen.

Brittany thinks if Brycen could be telling the truth. She doesn't now Alvin that much so, he could be Charlene's boyfriend. Brittany approaches a chair and grabs her hair brush before looking at Brycen and saying "Okay" this makes Brycen smile and he says "Alright" he then leans in and kisses Brittany's cheek. Normally she would be angry if he kissed her even on the cheek but, she was to confused and sad to say anything. Brycen leaves her Cabin and then sees Alvin getting closer. Brycen smirks and walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

Alvin Seville was being looked for by helicopters, friends, family and all the people who care about him. Reporters were always knocking on the Seville home to ask questions about the disappearance of Alvin Seville. Dave always ignored them. No one could sleep at nights. Simon and Theodore cried because they missed Alvin so much. They hoped and prayed that he would appear one day. Dave was also downhearted. The father of the three cried as well. However Simon was devastated the most because guilt and regret for not going with Alvin like he promised. He wished that his brother was here pranking him.

A month has passed...

and Alvin was used to living in the island. He learned so much about the environment of the island and he learned about the every day routine and he even learned how to catch fish and other sea creatures with his bare hands without the help of a rod. He and Brittany had gotten closer and they were in love with each other. They still hadn't told the other but, they were both pretty sure that the other loves them back and they were waiting for the right time and place to tell them. Brycen and Charlene were so jealous and miserable. They hated seeing Alvin and Brittany chatting with each other however they still didn't lose hope. They were sure that they will get what they want soon.

Anyhow, Alvin and Brittany were in the Pallet swimming pool. Both weren't talking just relaxing and enjoying the afternoon. No one noticed that whenever Alvin and Brittany were alone they would hold hands and they were doing that right now. Their hands were tightly hugging each other under the water. Alvin who had his eyes closed but wasn't sleeping, hears a plane. He opens his eyes and sees a plane flying a banner. The message was "Alvin Seville missing" immediately he realizes that his family was looking for him. Alvin had totally forgotten about his mission. He remembered that he came to this island to ask someone to help him get back home. Alvin thinks that his family must be really worried about him. He knew he had to leave the island and go back home but, he didn't want to leave his new friends, his second home and his best friend Brittany who's his everything. Brittany opens her eyes and looks at the plane as well. She feels pain in her chest because she knew that Alvin had to leave soon. Brittany looks at Alvin to see him looking at the plane and she says "Alvin" he looks at her but doesn't respond.

"Are you... leaving us? Your friends, your new home, and me?" she asked. Brittany didn't want to be selfish but, Alvin is the best thing that has happened to her. There has not been another guy who makes her laugh and appreciate life. He puts a smile on her face whenever she's sad. She knew that his family was looking for him but, it was hard to say goodbye. Alvin sees a tear going down her cheek so he gently touches it with his thumb. Brittany couldn't stop herself so, she begins to cry. Alvin hugs and he kisses her forehead. The look he had on his face, answered her question. He had to leave soon. "Britt, I know that my brothers and my father are missing me. They probably think that I'm not alive or I was kidnapped. They must be worried about me..." Brittany looks at him and a smile appears on her face. She was expecting for him to say "But" and that he was going to stay. it was difficult for Alvin to say "Therefore I have to leave" Brittany's heart breaks and she could no longer breath. She hoped that he was joking but, he wasn't. "BUT I don't want leave and I'm not going to. I'm staying here" Brittany who had her face buried on his chest, looks at him and a huge smile appears on her face.

Alvin returns the smile and asks "Brittany... Do you want be my girlfriend" she feels like she can breath again and her heart is working nicely. Brittany hugs Alvin tightly and says "Yes I would love to Alvin. I love you so much" then their lips meet as they hug each other. Brittany was so happy. The two were finally a couple. As they were happily hugging and kissing each other, they were being watched by Brycen and Charlene. it was hard to describe how jealous those two were. They were red as tomatoes. They had a plan and they hoped to succeed.

Half an hour later...

Alvin and Brittany returned to the Village. Before entering her Cabin, Brittany receives a goodnight kiss on her lips from Alvin. "Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams" said Alvin. "Goodnight Alvie, see you tomorrow" replied Brittany and she then goes in her Cabin. Alvin makes his way home as he remembered the kiss that he and Brittany shared with each other. Her lips were soft and they tasted like Strawberry with drops of honey. He kept remembering how it felt to hug her. He never wanted to let go of her.

Alvin reached his Cabin and he begins to undress himself because he was going to wear something else before going to sleep. After taking off his clothes, he looks for a clean shirt and shorts that Brittany gave him a week ago. She made them herself with a handmade sewing machine. She also made some socks, boxers and even a sweater for him. Brittany made sure that he wasn't missing any supplies. Alvin felt so lucky to have Brittany. He loved her so much and he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. As Alvin was looking for his new clothes, he suddenly hears footsteps so he turns around and is shocked when he sees who it is. It was late and he had an unexpected visitor. With a smirk on her face, was Charlene who was naked. She was wearing nothing and she had been waiting for Alvin.

She has been in his Cabin waiting for him. Alvin blinks a few times before asking "Char... Charlene what is wrong with you? Why are you here and why are you... naked?" he quickly covers his Johnson with his hands. He wanted a good explanation even though he knew what she wanted. Charlene giggles and approaches Alvin who walks away from her. Charlene gives him a seductive look and says "Alvin, I came to speak to you. There is nothing wrong with that" she kept getting closer. Alvin's back touches the wall as he looked at her. Charlene gets so close that her chest was touching his just like last time.

Meanwhile with Brittany...

She was about to go to bed but then, she hears someone entering her Cabin. She knew it wasn't one of her sisters or the kids. They were in the Cabin sleeping. Then who could it be? Brittany looks and is annoyed when she sees Brycen standing there. "Come outside, there's something you need to see" he whispered. Brittany gets angry and heads outside with him. "What is it Brycen?" she asked with an unhappy tone because she thought he just wanted to ask her the usual question. Brycen tells her "Remember when I told you that I was going to show you prof about Alvin and Charlene being a couple?" Brittany nods. "Well they're in the Cabin that you gave Alvin. Go see and you'll believe me however, I must warn you that what you're going to see, may be too much" said Brycen as he walks. Brittany hoped that he was joking. She hoped that he was lying. She started to follow Brycen.

Each step that she took, made her heart skip a beat. Brittany and Brycen soon reached Alvin's Cabin. Before going in, she looks at Brycen who whispers "Go" and she does. Brittany goes in the Cabin and is tormented when she sees her boyfriend who told her that he loved her and made her feel lucky to have him. Brittany sees Alvin and Charlene's lips touching while they were naked. Brittany couldn't feel her legs anymore, tears were going down her cheeks. Suddenly her legs gave up so she hits the floor with her butt. Alvin who was done being nice, roughly pushes Charlene and he sees the love of his life looking at him with a heartbroken face. "Brittany it's not what it looks I-" "Oh really, stop lying Alvin. Admit it. Admit that you and Charlene are a couple. Tell Brittany the truth" he was interrupted by Brycen who enters the Cabin. Alvin gives him a cold look and says "You, You and Charlene must've planned this-" "Alvin enough with the lies. Tell Brittany that me and you are boyfriend and girlfriend. Tell her. She doesn't deserve the pain you're giving her right now" Charlene cut him off.

Alvin looks at Brittany with a pleading look. He wanted her to know that he wasn't intentionally cheating on her. Suddenly Brittany stands up and says "You, little trespasser. You have one hour to get out of this island. I don't want to see your face again. You lying asshole, it's over between us" Brittany then looks at Charlene "and you, you can have him but, if you do really want him then you'll have to go with him as well" with that said, she leaves the Cabin while crying.

Charlene and Brycen had smirks on their faces. The first part of their plan worked. The two high-five each other before looking at Alvin who was crushed. His life was ruined.


	11. Chapter 11

Alvin stood there motionless and his mind was blank. He looked like he saw a ghost but this was much worse. The love of his life saw something that wasn't what it appeared to be. Before Brittany arrived, Alvin tried to leave but, Charlene placed her lips on his a few seconds before Brittany walked in. He had to much heart to yell and tell Charlene she would never be his and to leave his cabin. Alvin looks at Brycen and Charlene and they were looking at him with smirks on their faces. Suddenly, Brycen speaks "Why the long face Alvin? You should be happy. I get to have Brittany and you get to have Charlene, look at her, you two would make a cute couple" Brycen then grabs Charlene's hand and raises it in the air. Charlene moves her hips and her butt as she slowly spins. "She's all yours" said Brycen before leaving the Cabin.

Alvin starts to look for his clothes while Charlene watches. "Hey you're not going any where because you and I will-" suddenly Alvin quickly approaches her and grabs her shoulders. He then angrily tells her "You and Brycen ruined my life and Brittany's. I don't love you. I love Brittany and I'll somehow fix everything. Now get out of my way" he then roughly shoves her which makes her bare butt land on the ground. Alvin puts on the same clothes that he wore before coming back to his Cabin and he leaves. Charlene who was upset, says "Hey that's not how treat a beautiful lady like me? ALVIN GET BACK HERE" she kept shouting but Alvin ignored her.

Meanwhile with Brittany...

She was far from the Village. She was sitting on top of the mountain that she and Alvin visited a month ago. She was crying while hugging her knees. How could Alvin do this to her? That jerk. Brittany's heart was in pain because of him. He wasn't who Brittany thought he was. He was only pretending to be single just to be her boyfriend and then hurt her this way. All of a sudden, Brittany heard someone approaching her. She yells "GET AWAY FROM ME ALVIN. BEFORE I GET... Oh hi Brycen" she thought it was Alvin but was surprised to see Brycen who says "Hey... I came to see you because i am worried about you" he then sits next to her.

Brittany sniffs and wipes her tears before saying "Oh well now that you're here, I want to thank you for opening my eyes. You were right. Alvin is Charlene's boyfriend. He was lying to me. He made me believe that he loved me. I should've never trusted Alvin" Brycen touches her cheek gently and says "He made a huge mistake. What he did is unforgivable. He uncaringly crushed your heart. He's an trespasser who should have never came to our lives. He better leave this island soon or I'll teach him a lesson for-" "Brycen thanks but you don't need to be violent. I'm sure he'll leave" Brittany cut him off.

Brycen places his hands on hers and says "sorry, I just hate seeing you like this. I would do anything to make you happy right now" Brittany looks at his eyes but doesn't say anything. Slowly his lips approaches hers and she closes her eyes. Brycen closes his eyes as well before his lips touch hers. He loved the taste of her lips. He was enjoying every second. Brittany was letting him kiss her but, she wasn't kissing him back. Brycen removes his lips from hers and asks "Can you give me a chance? Let me prove to you that I can be a great boyfriend. I can make you happy and I'll never crush your heart like that Alvin trespasser did" said Brycen. Brittany looks at his lips before looking at Brycen's eyes. "Alright"

Meanwhile with Alvin...

He arrived at her Cabin and he knocks which awakens Brittany's sisters and the kids. Jeanette and Eleanor asked him what he was doing here at this time and he asked if Brittany was there. He was disappointed to know that she wasn't but before leaving, he tells Jeanette and Eleanor what happened. The two girls and the kids decided to look for Brittany as well. They looked everywhere and they told everyone what happened. Some of the Villagers believed Alvin when he said he really didn't cheating on Brittany but some didn't. Soon Charlene who was dressed, showed up and she told the Villagers that Alvin was lying. Since Charlene had been living in the island way longer, they believed her and now everyone except for Brittany's sisters and the two kids were against Alvin. They thought he was the enemy who needed to leave the island.

While everyone was arguing and cursing at Alvin, an unexpected couple shows up. Everyone especially Alvin, were shocked when they see Brittany and Brycen holding hands. It was amazing how things happen so quickly. Brittany was trying to not look at Alvin while Brycen was smirking at Alvin.

"Brittany, listen to me I wasn't-" "Quiet you, you've caused enough pain to her. She deserves someone better. Someone who would never lie to her and that someone is me" said Brycen who was proud of himself. Brittany's sisters however, believed Alvin. The kids believed Alvin as well. "Brittany, listen to your heart. What's it telling you?" asked Jeanette. Brittany looks at her sister and tries to talk but she couldn't. It's like she suddenly forgot how to talk. "You stay out of this. This doesn't concern you so why don't you make yourself useful by going home and reading your boring books which is what you're only good at" said Brycen who gives her a dirty look. Jeanette's feelings were hurt and now Eleanor is angry. "Hey, don't talk to my sister like-" "You shut up and go home as well you oversized pig" uh oh now he crossed the line. Brittany let's go of his hand and says "Whoa, wait minute now. You can insult me if you want but, no one and I mean no one insults my sisters" Brycen looks at her and says "Sorry, I'm just a little angry because this trespasser is making me angry. He's causing all this pain. He needs to leave immediately" suddenly the Villagers agree and they start to chant "LEAVE NOW, LEAVE NOW, LEAVE NOW, LEAVE NOW, LEAVE NOW"

Brittany was getting tired of it so she yells "EVERYONE BE QUIET" which works. They all look at Alvin who was in tears. He was so sad that Brittany wasn't going to give him another chance. Alvin tells his ex girlfriend "Fine I'll leave Britt. You'll never see me again and I hope that, the thing that's standing next to you makes you happy" Alvin shots a death glare at Brycen before he approaches his inflatable boat that was in the water close to shore. Jeanette looks at Brittany and says "Britt, I don't think Alvin really cheated on you. He loves you. I know that I don't have prof that shows he was never Charlene's boyfriend but, I've seen how Alvin acts when he's alone. Like remember the day that you made some clothes for him and you asked me to deliver it to him? Well when I got to his Cabin, I heard him singing a song. A song that was about you. He described how much he loves you. Also he always tells me how beautiful you are and that he's lucky to have you" then Eleanor says "I believe Alvin as well Britt. He really does love you. He was never interested in anyone else. Also I've seen how Charlene looks at him and I've seen the uncomfortable he's had on his face. Charlene is obsessed with him and Brycen is obsessed with you and it wouldn't surprise me if Charlene and Brycen planned all this to separate you from Alvin" Everyone was looking at Brittany.

She was looking at Alvin who was starting the engine for his boat. Brittany always believed her sisters. Could they be right? Does Alvin really love her? Did he mean to cheat on her? Did her eyes lie to her when they showed Charlene and Alvin kissing? Brittany looks at her sisters and then back at Alvin. She listened to her heart so she says "Alvin wait, let's-" "OH NO YOU DON'T" shouted Brycen before gabbing her and running towards a Canoe. The Villagers, and Brittany's sisters get angry and they start to chase Brycen. "HEY LET ME GO" demanded Brittany who was in brycen's shoulder. She kept kicking and scratching but it wasn't working. "ALVIN, BRYCEN IS KIDNAPPING BRITTANY" Yelled Jeanette.

Alvin who was in the inflatable boat, sees what's happening and realizes that Brycen was showing his true colors in front of everyone. Alvin gets angry and shouts "HEY LET GO OF MY GIRL" but Brycen manages to get in the canoe and starts to use the paddles. The Villagers and Brittany's sisters were to late. They only had one canoe which was used for emergencies only. However Alvin who was the closest to Brycen, starts the engine and follows Brycen. "Don't worry Brittany, I'm coming " said Alvin.

Brycen who was using the paddles notices Alvin approaching him quickly. Brycen knew he couldn't go faster so he looks Brittany and says "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN" he then begins to choke her. Alvin sees what's going on and he is terrified. He quickly turns off the engine for his boat and jumps in the water. He swims towards Brycen and Brittany. In just a few seconds he reaches the boat and gets in. "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD" shouted Alvin before punching Brycen in jaw.

Brycen let's go of Brittany's neck and rolls over. He looks at Alvin and says "Hello trespasser, did you come to see Chief Brittany die? Or are you here because you want me to kill you?" Alvin shows him the middle finger before he tackles Brycen. Two begin to fight violently. Alvin who was dangerous as a lion and Brycen who was dangerous as a grisly bear kept attacking each other. Alvin managed to break Brycens elbow and a few ribs while Brycen managed to break Alvin's nose and knock out one of his tooths. Suddenly, Brycen grabs one of the paddles for the boat and whacks Alvin in the head with it.

Alvin was on the floor bleeding but he wasn't unconscious. Brycen looks at Brittany. He approaches her and continues to choke her but then, a few seconds later a huge mouth with razor sharp teeth comes out of the water and bites Brycen's left arm. "GRRRRAAAAAAAAAH" he yelled in pain as he felt the creatures teeth piercing his flesh and poking his bones. It was a shark that was hungry. "LET ME GO" said Brycen but, the shark thought that Brycen said "EAT ME, EAT ME" which gladly obeys. The shark begins to pull Brycen in to the water. "DAAARN IIIT" yelled Brycen before his whole body was pulled by the shark.

Brycen was now underwater and was bleeding while being eaten by the shark. Meanwhile, Alvin was crawling towards Brittany. "Britt, Britt please tell me you're okay... Britt" said Alvin and he notices that Brittany's face was a little purple. He hopes that he isn't too late. She had to be alive. Alvin grabs one of the paddles and makes his way back to shore. His head hurt a lot but he does his best to get back to shore where are the Villagers and Brittany's family waited. He soon gets there and one of the male Villagers carry Brittany bridal style and put her on the ground while two other Villagers helped Alvin walk. Suddenly Eleanor panics and she says "She's not breathing and I don't feel a pulse" Alvin who was to weak move, uses all he's got left and approaches Brittany. He grabs her hand and says "No you won't. You will not die. You can't. Please don't go we all need you... I love you" Alvin was in tears. "Momma, momma, momma" Brittany's adopted kids started to cry. It was the first time that they called her mom. They usually called her Chief Brittany.

Alvin was not going to give up. He wasn't going allow her to die. Although she looked like she was dead, Alvin was still going to perform CPR so he opens Brittany's mouth and pinches her nose. He inhales and places his mouth on hers. He lets go of all the air in his lunges before he presses on her chest. He was doing this again and again. Everyone prayed that she would open her eyes. Everyone was sad, even Charlene who was feeling guilty. She never wanted for her cousin to get hurt. She was really regretting what she did. All of a sudden, just when everyone thought Brittany was gone, she opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is Alvin's blue eyes. Everyone notices that she was still alive. "Brittany I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry, I was almost late-" "Alvin... I love you" He was interrupted by Brittany. He kisses her on lips and says "I love you to"

A week later...

Everyone was happy and just enjoying this beautiful island. Well mostly everyone was happy. Charlene was punished for lying to Alvin and Brittany. Although Brittany who's the head, the ruler, the Chief of Village, forgave Charlene for what she did, however Brittany still punished her cousin who needed to be taught a lesson. Charlene's punishment, was, no dancing with the rest of the girls, No getting drunk, she wasn't allowed to go to parties, and she had to stay away from Alvin forever if, Brittany caught her seducing him. Charlene's punishment was for a week only. She was glad that Brittany forgave her and she felt like she deserved the punishment for almost ruining two lives.

Anyway, Alvin and Brittany were in the Pallet swimming pool that's far from the Village and they were making out. They were glad that the danger was gone and that they would be happily together forever. Suddenly Brittany removes her lips from Alvin's and gets out which confuses Alvin. "Hey what's wrong? Did I..." His jaw drops when he sees Brittany untying her coconut Bra while her back was facing him. Alvin sees her coconut Bra fall to the ground before seeing Brittany removing her grass skirt. Then he sees her removing her red booty shorts. Alvin was speechless as he watches. Brittany turns around and let's Alvin get a good look at her.

Her breast which were pretty big, were going to produce milk when she gets pregnant. She also had nice curves. Brittany gets back in the water and swims towards Alvin. When she was close, Alvin feels her grabbing his swim trunks and feels them going to his ankles. Soon the two were hugging and making love for a long time and they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them because, there were handmade curtains that blocked anyone's view.

Three days later, Dave, Simon and Theodore found. Dave wanted him to return but, Alvin refused. However he wasn't the only one, when Simon met Jeanette and Theodore met Eleanor, they wanted stay as well. Dave thought it wasn't a good idea to live in an island but, he did like the fresh air and the sea so... He unexpectedly agreed to live in this new home.

The end


End file.
